


Sailor Wrath

by transreborn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Please dont hate me for this, i cant stop laughing over this, sailor moon!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing the new Sailor Moon Character!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Wrath

“What’s this?” Bill asked, turning to Dipper from where he was hanging off of a beam in the roof. He was pointing to a sketch lying abandoned on the bed, pushed against the opposite wall.

“That’s Mabel’s sketch book” Dipper said simply. Her sketch book was covered in bright stickers, making it hard to look towards and Dipper dropped his head back to his book. He was trying to ignore Bill as he floated around his room, talking at random times that pulled Dipper out of his book again and again. He only couldn’t ignore it when he saw Bill pick up the book with two fingers, peering through the pages.

“Bill, don’t!” Dipper cried warningly.

“Why?” Bill inquired, staring at Dipper difiantly.

“Because Mabel hates having people look through her sketchbook.She says it’s bad luck to look at unfinished drawings. If she wants to show you she will!” Dipper tried to reason.

Bill let out a dramatic groan, placing the book down exactly where it was.  Bill wasn’t up for much fighting today as he just couldn’t be bothered. He was done his quota for making deals for the day and he wanted to just relax. But bugging Dipper was fun too and didn’t take half as much power as partying. Most people always wanted his attention at parties anyways. Mainly to ask how his human vessel was. Bill flexed his fingers unconsciously, the skin going tight and lighter as he clenched and unclenched them.

Having a human vessel wasn’t that bad really. It was easier to maintain his magic, making sure it didn’t get out of control; you could eat food without it tasting like chalk and tasting every single individual atom in the food; you could get on the good side of a human in a second, masquerading as one of their own was the oldest trick in the book really with demons. The drawbacks though were annoying. You had to actually sleep, bathe, eat, all these small annoying things that popped up out of nowhere. He didn’t know how humans did it.

Then there were the emotions.

Those he hated most. He only really had seven emotions when he’s in his true form but in his human form, he got the whole scope. All the messy, gut wrenching, heart pulling emotions he felt at a time. He had often asked other demons how they dealt with it but surprisingly, they didn’t know either. The humans around them that knew about their predicament helped, but it wasn’t much.

Dipper stared at Bill, wondering why he was floating in the middle of the room, slowly moving his hands. It was like a mobster trying to figure out who to kill. It was just awkward. Dipper felt like he had to be quiet and let Bill think, lest he accidentally got attacked because of it.

Bill was prone to spontaneous punishment. Randomly dropping acid, blood, water, you name it, on any living being that happened to be close to him. Dipper could usually tell when these moods happened as Bill had a look in his eyes, his black slitted iris’ becoming more red. He ushered Mabel out with him and left everybody else. The acid was usually harmless, the kind that was in acid rain that was mildly uncomfortable and ruined the colouring on your clothing. Sometimes it was more. But that was only if Bill was really miffed about something.

Thankfully, Bill was usually cheery around the twins and Dipper just went back to his book, hoping for the best.

Mabel walked in thirty minutes later, jumping onto the bed and resuming her position to keep drawing. Bill was hanging upside down, slowly moving so he could see what Mabel was doing. When she realized, she pushed him towards Dipper.

“Go play over there, Bill!” She said scathingly. “I’m not done yet so you can’t look!”

“This is boring!” Bill called. “I’m leaving.”

He popped out of existence, a small yellow thread floating to the floor the only remnants. Mabel rolled her eyes before resuming her drawing. Dipper hadn’t moved the entire time. He was used to Bill being dramatic. At first he was a little scared he wouldn’t come back, the three were friends so of course they were going to miss him, but after a while Dipper just let it happen. Bill got bored easily and he often claimed that he and Mabel were interesting. He had no idea what that meant but okay.

When the sun had almost set, the sky bursting in hasty reds, vibrant pinks and oranges, hued greens blending to blue, Mabel let out a cheer. She had finished! It had taken almost all day and most of her coloured pencils littered the floor, but it was worth it.

Dipper had left, leaving Mabel to finish on her own, since he was hungry. Grunkle Stan and him were talking over what they could do for another attraction when Mabel burst in the room.

She bowlled Dipper over, laying on top of him as she excitedly shoved her sketch book into his chest, wanting him to look.

“Geez, Mabel. I can’t look if you’re on top of me!” Dipper said. His iconic blue hat had fallen off and his sweat dampened red shirt was sticking to him and the floor uncomfortably. He wasn’t eager to have more body heat pressed onto him as Mabel oozed heat, having a bright green sweater with various pencils and sketches littered it. He had no idea how she was never heatsick thanks to the sweaters.

“Ugh, Dipper! You can still look. Come on, come on!” Mabel urged, rolling off and shoving the book back into Dipper’s chest.

“Kid, lay off for a sec.” Stan said, his usual gravelly voice ringing out. Mabel deflated a little, waiting for Dipper to position himself in an actual sitting manner.

Dipper accepted the book and flipped to the page Mabel had a purple bookmark sticking out of. The minute he was able to look closely he dropped the sketchbook, hooting in laughter. Mabel smiled wider, having been anxiously playing with her hair as she waited for Dipper’s reaction. Stan wondered over and picked up the sketch book. He looked at it critically, trying to figure out what was happening. Mabel showed him the reference picture she used while saying, “That’s supposed to be Bill.” And Stan got it, mimicking Dipper’s laughter as they all but rolled along the floor from how hard their laughter came.

The picture itself Mabel had drawn was of Bill in a Sailor Moon outfit. Bill had never once seen what Sailor Moon was but Mabel decided to draw him in the Sailor uniform. The entire picture was just amazing and all three were both scared and exhilarated to show Bill.

When Bill dropped through later on, Mabel burst out into loud snickers at the sight of Bill, running out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Stan seemed unfazed to hide his laughter as he guffawed in plain sight when Bill floated through to the living room, following Dipper through the house as usual.

“Pine Tree, have I missed something?” Bill asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Being laughed at was never a good thing.

Dipper turned and paled slightly when he saw Bill. He smiled nonetheless though as he ran off, him being heard talking to Mabel down the hall.

“Should we show him, Mabel?” He asked. Mabel seemed to hesitate in her answer.

“I don’t know. Do you think he’ll be mad?” She posed, seeming timid.

“I don’t think. He doesn’t have the full concept of how human gender works, really. I don’t think he’d mind too much.” Dipper reassured her. She seemed to give in, hurrying into the living room, clutching her florescent sketchbook as she went.

“Bill, now don’t get mad when we show you this, okay?” Mabel said, delicately putting the book on the table. Bill wasn’t sure what there was to be mad over as he nodded, landing on two feet so he could look over their shoulder.

She flipped through and found what she wanted, quickly ducking behind Dipper. He let out a scandalized, ‘Mabel!’ but didn’t protest too much as they waited for Bill’s reaction. He looked at it critically, positioning the book hither and thither to get a fiull scope of the drawing.

After a few minutes of a ense silence, Bil exclaimed, “I like it!”

The three seemed surprised, Stan having wandered over to see what would happen. Bill looked almost excited as he looked over what Mabel had done. “I like the yellow hair. Can we do that? I can’t use magic on myself because I don't know when to stop. Black isn’t really my colour anyways.”

Mabel blinked before she grinned happily. “Of course we can. We just have to get what we need. Dipper, Grunkle Stan, bring me my sewing kit!”

“Mabel you can’t seriously want to make this.” Dipper asked, looking over the design. “It’s too complicated for just you-”

“Can it, Broseph. I don’t need this negativity. We’re making this and we’re doing it before the end of the week!”

\---------------

After a painstaking three days, they did it. They actually made the Sailor Moon outfit for Bill.

It was the funniest and most thing they’d ever done. Dipper felt like he had broken ribs trying not to bust out laughing at random times when he was helping out. Mabel enjoyed the entire process though as she worked almost till dawn to finish it. Candy and Grenda had helped too and with the combined effort of everybody, they were able to make Bill a full fledged Sailor outfit.

Bill was ecstatic. He was actually trembling with excess energy as he waited for Mabel to finish. He had helped make it, sewing the bows onto it, making the bodice correctly fit him, the correct boots, getting earrings and an eyepatch to match, all the small things he could do to help. Dipper was forced to help too, pinning the material correctly on Bill, making the measurements. He didn’t get why Mabel couldn’t do that herself but she always said it was a secret.

The final unveiling was what Bill was bouncing around about. He constantly looked like he was going to explode in his excitement, his hands jittery as he helped sew things, his eyes constantly flickering red and black as he experience so many emotions, his legs constantly bounced as he sat. He ended up trying to take over a realm to pass the time, coming back after a couple of days covered in soot, blood, and was still smouldering.

“That worked out fine!” He announced. Dipper was torn between asking what happened and not wanting to know but Mabel pulled Bill away the minute she saw him, telling him he needed to help since they needed his shoe size.

Finally the day came.

Everybody was ushered into the living room, a red curtain put over the drooping doorframe. Mabel excitedly ran in, sitting on the musty shag carpet, looking at Dipper, Stan, Candy, and Grenda all sitting around her. Nobody looked as excited as Mabel was though as she fidgeted with her sweater. She had been working on this for too long for it to be a flop now.

Bill flung back the curtain and did a pose, a peace sign over his forehead and his leg’s a shoulder width apart. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all cheered while Dipper and Stan were busting a gut.

The entire outfit consisted of a black, white, and yellow colour scheme, the skirt bright yellow, the bow on the breasts and back of the white bodice black, the small accents on the gloves and white boots yellow. It was the main colour scheme Bill had chosen based on Mabel’s design and Mabel couldn’t be happier.

“I’m going to walk around town with this.” Bill declared. He had the skirt clasped in his hands, looking at it giddily. He was trying to hide his emotion as it was uncomfortable to be able to express this much, but Mabel wasn’t having it.

“Dipper should go with you! I have a matching outfit!” Mabel exclaimed. She had whipped out of the room before DIpper could protest and was soon shoving a garment bag into Dipper’s hands. “Go get changed!”

“Why? Can’t you go?” He tried to protest but Mabel shook her head.

“This costume is measured for you. I don’t have the same dimensions and sizes as you. So _go_.”

Dipper conceded but regretted it when he was forced to put on Tuxedo Mask’s costume. Tuxedo mask was the love interest of the main character, Usagi, in Sailor Moon and was another vigilante hero. He had a white mask that went over the eyes and was wearing an old fashion Victorian suit, hence the name. Dipper was not one for suits though and the minute he walked back into the living room, he had so many questions.

Why was this made in the first place He wasn’t supposed to do anything but help. And did Mabel plan this? If so, what was the motive behind his costume? Bill was the one to parade around in his costume. But now he was being ushered out the door to walk to town. Which was a twenty minute stroll through the woods.

Mabel waved them off, everybody watching the two go. When they were out of sight of everybody Bill floated slightly, preferring to levitate then use his legs.

“That’s cheating, Bill.” Dipper commented.

“What? Don’t they do this in the show anyways?” Bill asked, floating around Dipper tauntingly.

“:I don’t know, I’ve never watched it. Mabel and her friends love it though.”

“I’m guessing it’s good then. Who am I in the show?”

“Nobody. You’re outfit is based off of theirs. You get the rights of owning your own.”

Bill seemed excited about that as he floated slightly faster.

It wasn’t hot out so Dipper could comfortably wear the heavy material of the suit without sweating buckets worth. He let Bill go farther ahead too, making his own pace. Since it was almost five, there would be a lot of people milling about, coming home from their shift at work, going out for supper, or just walking around in the evening sun. Dipper kind of liked this time as it wasn’t hot enough to make you sweat but it wasn’t cold either. Bill just hated the weather altogether as his realm was hotter than Earth’s temperatures and was always cold. He seemed to be holding back shivers even now as he went, looking back occasionally to see Dipper was still there.

When they got to town, nobody seemed to notice them at first. Bill was forced to drop onto his feet, walking around with Dipper trailing behind. But soon some high schoolers came by and stopped the two, excitedly chattering about how they looked.

“This is so accurate!” One of them squealed. Another seemed to be bouncing with excitement as they chattered about the stitching and colour. When they realized Dipper was there too it escalated so more people noticed it.

Most people in this town weren’t the usual rednecks and were quite accepting, considering how oblivious they were of how they lived in a giant UFO crater. So seeing Bill in this outfit was more like a highlight of their day.

Needless to say, Bill barely took the outfit off for the next week. Whenever he got changed he always yelled, “Moon Prism Power!”

It was beginning to grate on Dipper’s nerves.

* * *

 

Based on [this drawing](http://thecartoonbaes.tumblr.com/post/134124297553/lifewhatisthat-crispych0colate-phi-be-shippin)

**Author's Note:**

> The person that drew this is so amazing omf, go follow them if you have a tumblr and you will not be disappointed. I am blessed to have gotten to talk to this person.  
> If you liked this, please tell me what you did, your reaction to it, lay it on me. I'd love to hear your comments.


End file.
